Puppies
by Kulani Tawanoki
Summary: KibaxOC oneshot - Akamaru has fallen head over paws for Mai's ninken Kinomi. What will happen when Kinomi ends up pregnant and it's all Akamaru's fault? Will Kiba and Mai still admit they like each other?


**Akamaru, How Could You?**

**A KibaxOC one-shot by Kulani Tawanoki**

"Mai, I said I was sorry! Can't you just forgive me already?" The shaggy-brown-haired genin known as Kiba asked as he followed a pretty girl with long brown hair and furious brown eyes. She spun around and glared at him, making him flinch.

"Listen, Kiba, all I want to do right now is throttle your neck! Your stupid dog got my little Kinomi pregnant! Get away from me so I can go talk to your sister! I'm not going to forgive you!" She spun back around, her hair clipping him in the face, and walked off toward his family's house so she could talk with Hana. Kiba sighed and glared down at the little white dog that had been following him at a distance this whole time.

"Akamaru, how could you get me into a mess like this?" He asked the dog, whining. Akamaru whimpered and lay down on the ground, trying to look cute. Kiba glared at him again. "Come on, Akamaru. We might as well go see what Hana's diagnosis is. I hate the fact that she hates me when I like her so much…" The two Inuzukas headed back to his family's house and went into the vet clinic part. Hana was talking with Mai and patting Kinomi on the back. Kinomi was about the same size as Akamaru was, but she was a tan color with a purple spot over one eye, as if someone had smashed berries into her eye. Kinomi sniffed the air when the two boys came in and yelped happily, leaping over to Akamaru and touching noses with him. Mai glared at him and picked up Kinomi.

"Come on, Kinomi. We'd better go tell the Hokage that you and I can't go on missions for a while." She pointedly turned her back on Kiba as she left the office. Hana came over and smacked her younger brother over the head.

"What the heck was your ninken thinking? You know very well that _you_ can't go on missions without Akamaru. How do you think Mai feels now? It's going to be months before she'll get to go on missions." Hana scolded. Kiba held his head in pain.

"Akamaru fell in love, nee-chan! It wasn't my fault! Besides, surely Mai can survive a couple months doing missions within the village!" Hana crossed her arms over her chest and glared at him.

"Have you realized that the only source of income that Mai's family gets is from her missions? Her parents died when she was young and she lives with her grandparents who were forced to retire when they both developed illnesses. If she can't perform missions, that means that her whole family's in trouble." She smacked him over the head again. He whined and glared at Akamaru.

"See what happens when you fall in love, Akamaru?" He growled. Akamaru grinned apologetically. He then turned and started walking off. "Where do you think you're going?" Akamaru answered with barks that made his eyebrows twitch. "Shut up, Akamaru. I already tried to apologize." He told the white dog, following him to Mai's house.

"I'll work extra hard, grandpa. I'm sure that if I do enough in the village, we won't have to scramble around like we always do." He heard her talking to an older man. Then he heard a raspy chuckle.

"You already do so much, Mai, don't worry about working. Kinomi will have some beautiful puppies. And you need to forgive that Kiba boy. It wasn't his fault that Akamaru fell in love with Kinomi. She is a pretty little thing." He heard a bark of agreement from Kinomi and a sigh from Mai.

"But, Grandpa, I _like_ Kiba. I mean like, have a crush on, and I don't want him to think that I act like that all the time. I was just shocked because Hana told me that Kinomi was going to have puppies in about two weeks." Kiba's eyes widened and he glared down at Akamaru, who was looking innocently off to the side.

"You should tell him. I'm sure you could have some nice puppies together as well." Kiba blushed when he heard Mai's grandmother talking. Mai nodded.

"Yes, of course, Grandma. I'll go tell him that I like him and that I apologize for snapping at him about Kinomi. Come on, Kinomi, we're going out again." Kiba scrambled to look cool and ended up leaning against the wall when Mai came outside, blushing.

"You don't have to tell me, I heard." He told her, grinning smugly. "And I like you too, by the way." Mai grinned and blushed.

"Good. Then you won't mind if I did this?" She kissed him, being as bold as she could. Kiba's face turned bright red and he sank to the ground. "If our ninken are together, maybe we should get together too, right, Kiba-kun?" She asked. Kiba grinned and nodded.

"Yeah, I'd like that, Mai. And I'll help you with your missions." He promised. Mai grinned and helped him up.

"Good. Now, Akamaru will have to deal with Kinomi's mood swings." They both laughed and Mai invited Kiba inside, showing him off to her grandparents. They smiled at each other.

----

And two weeks later, a litter of puppies were born. But then, a few years later, twins were born by Mai and Kiba. And Mai's grandmother was right, they agreed. They did make good puppies together.


End file.
